narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Keshin Amanojaku
Click here to listen to Keshin's theme, Darkness "...A dream... Hmm... I once had one of those. Now, I simply have an insatiable desire to kill." -Keshin Uchiha "I honestly do not care about your power, your expertise in combat, your flowing movements. I don't care that you are more powerful than me. Whether you choose to believe me or not, I will kill you." 1 John 2:18 "It is the last hour; and as you have heard that the Antichrist is coming, even now many antichrists have come, by which we know that it is the last hour.” Keshin Uchiha (うちは ケシン, Uchiha Keshin) is the last Kirawa in existence after their purge. He is the retainer of an ancient being and is said to be the incarnation of Kowaremashita. No one knows his origins, though some speculate he originated in the Land of Fire, causing him to be dubbed Konoha's Corrupted Shadow (葉の破損影 Ha no Hason Kage). Keshin's goals are still unclear, he formerly wanted to plunge the world into a world war and ultimately, kickstart the genocide of the human race. His hatred for humanity burned, due to him believing that he was a human for the first half of his life. However, after the death of his beloved daughter, he lost his passion for his dream, and slipped into depression. Eventually, he simply began wandering the world and The Yomi, speaking to the souls of the dead and gaining the knowledge of past Kirawa and warriors. After crushing and absorbing the soul of Izanagi, he gained complete mastery of Kojiki and can now utilize it with little drawbacks, thus, he was dubbed Hell's Time Warden (地獄の時間ウォーデン Jigoku no jikan u~ōden). He is still very much aware of Izanagi's will, and has set out to complete it. But Keshin's agenda of self-discovery is still his main priority. Not satisfied with simply being a vessel for destruction, he has decided to find out his true purpose in life, and will continue to thrive off of countless victims of his Kojiki's Shimotsumaki. Guided by both his memories of Izanagi and the remaining consciousness of Kowaermashita, Keshin is determined to discover his true purpose. Keshin's prowess in the shinobi arts is without peer already, but he is widely known for his mastering of Tamashijutsu. He can steal, manipulate, and completely destroy the souls of his victims. It has been said that Keshin is a Shinigami in human form, though, no one knows for sure. He can empower his physical and spiritual abilities using spiritual energies from deep inside his being. An example of this is his trademark Self-Corruption: Soul Manifestation. Allowing him to formulate a protective exoskeleton around parts of his body. While in this state, Keshin will be protected by a substance created from the darkness deep within oneself. This peculiar material cannot be shattered by physical weapons, and can even be used as breif protection against a Susanoo. Able to subdue towering monsters of various sizes, Keshin has been called Armageddon (ハルマゲドン Harumagedon). Thanks to his wide array of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Tamashijutsu, Keshin's power is seemingly unrivaled by both humans, Oni, and Kirawa. Background Keshin's origin has been long forgotten, but many believe he is a Missing-Nin from Konohagakure. He claims to have worked in coordination with the former Akatsuki leader Madara Uchiha in an organization known as Equinox. During his involvement in tracking down the Tailed-Beasts, he discovered a hidden village known as Kuraigakure. After overthrowing the original Yamikage, Keshin became village head for several years. Soon after, Keshin defected from Equinox and attempted to kill Madara on one occasion, only to fail. Soon after defecting, he began to wander aimlessly around the shinobi world. But then, for some unknown reason, Keshin would begin to experience spontaneous lusts for death and slaughter. Unable to control himself, he ravaged an entire village. In the leftovers of a lonely shack, he heard a soft wailing. As he entered the house, he saw a baby wrapped in a linen cloth. Feeling pity on the child, he took her into his care and named her Surotiku. Not knowing what to do with such a helpless creature, he soon found that he made a poor parent. Although, no matter how much he screwed up, the child never resented him. And as she grew up, he began to notice her resilience, causing him to train her in the shinobi arts. Shortly after, Keshin joined up with a man named Hiruko. The man in exchange for test subjects for his many experiments, trained Keshin in the Water and Lightning Releases. What Hiruko needed were four shinobi from four of the five shinobi villages. Hiruko stated he had already arranged the fifth's destiny. Keshin began kidnapping shinobi from Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, and Kumogakure. Kakashi Hatake, a shinobi from Konohagakure that possessed the Sharingan, had been previously branded with a Forbidden Individual Curse Tag, allowing Hiruko to bring him to himself. Keshin left after fulfilling Hiruko's wishes, and although he was begged to reconsider, Keshin continued his wanderings. After many, many long and arduous trials and journeys, Keshin began to become lost between his nature as a Kirawa and being the reincarnation of Izanagi. After destroying Kuraigakure, he was abducted by Kowaremashita, who tried to manipulate Keshin into destroying the barrier between The Yomi and the world of the living. After breaking four of five gates, Keshin confronted Kowaremashita and absorbed him. However, after absorbing so much dark chakra, Keshin's body shut down and he remained dormant in suspended animation inside of The Yomi for ten years. Now, cold and bloodthirsty, he would venture into the world of the living and mar countless villages. But he could not do such things without gaining the attention of the Five Great Nations. A large bounty of 4,500,000 ryo was set, and countless Mercenary Ninja and bounty hunters took on the goal of capturing or killing Keshin, only to be mercilessly slaughtered. Eventually, Keshin fled far out of the reach of even the Five Great Nations and started his hunt for the last of Izanagi's Blood. After two years, he found it deep within a tomb, the tomb of Izanagi himself. In the cold, stiff hands of his remains rested the last of his Blood. Keshin, ecstatic at his discovery, gulped down the contents. A power unlike any other awakened in his lone Sharingan. The ability to manipulate the vast fissure between reality and illusion with no drawbacks. Now, with his newfound power, Keshin decided he would mar the world, and awaken his true potential as a Kirawa. He decided to venture back to the shinobi empire and continue what Izanagi had started. He ravaged the villages that had been marked as enemies of Izanagi. And once again, shinobi began to notice him. He was constantly on the run from mercenary shinobi. After killing his pursuers, he would drag their bodies into The Yomi and destroy them. Leaving no traces. After one such occasion, he jumped out of a wormhole created by his mysterious left eye and found himself standing in front of a confused Surairain. She joyously hugged him, and interrogated him about what he had been doing for the past twelve years. He informed her of everything, and to his benefit, she implored Keshin to let her assist him and accompany him in his travels. Keshin, seeing her Rinnegan, and noticing that she would be a great asset, agreed. The two set out from their location of meeting in the Land of Frost and ventured into the Land of Iron. Upon encountering many samurai, Keshin dispatched them brutally, showing Surairain his true nature. Even despite this, she remained with him, though it would be her undoing. For several weeks later, Keshin had begun losing control of Kowaremashita's chakra. Suddenly, as the two were walking, Keshin's Self-Corruption: Soul Manifestation activated itself, causing him to grow giant black claws. In a fit of psychotic rage, he muredered the woman he loved. After gaining control over Kowaremashita's chakra, he looked and saw Surairain dead at his feet. For the first time since his awakening, Keshin cried. Confused and angered, he abandoned his goals and disappeared deep into The Yomi to meditate for another five years. After finally emerging from his meditation. He began his wanderings anew, and has once again begun his quest for self-discovery. Appearance Keshin is a tall, lanky man with the appearance of a young man in his twenties. This is due to his Kojiki. Keshin's body now resides outside of the affects of time, therefore, the only way for Keshin to die is by combat. He has dark, onyx eyes that glow with a silvery sheen. His right eye is dyed red when activating his Sharingan, his eye takes on the standard, three tomoed appearance of the Copy Wheel Eye. When his Kaleidoscope is active, his eye takes on the pattern of his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: A wide, black four pointed star, underneath a straightened, red four pointed star. Framing his face is his stark, white hair that appears to never be kept, and is a more extreme variation of his former hairstyle. His main attire consists of functional black robes and a unique scarf shielding his face and hiding his identity. The scarf was made from a tapestry deep within Kowaremashita's Castle. He stands out in a crowd, though this never occurs due to his reclusive nature. His skin is quite pale due to his extended time in The Yomi. While in his empowered state caused from his Self-Corruption, Keshin's appearance will experience many different changes. A peculiar mask will shield his face and eyes, hindering him from casting Genjutsu through his Sharingan, but empowering his already impressive abilities. Keshin's main transformation is characterized by dark claws surrounding his hands, and spiky armor running down his back, arms, or even legs. This all depends on the amount of spiritual energy he has tapped into.